


Company

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch





	Company

Disco Bear's day has been the same as most days.

Dateless.

He'd have dates, but they all died. He hates when that happens. The issue's become worse, he's not interested in them as much anymore. His lonely complaints are being heard more and more. He hopes he's not reading too much into this. Into the way their hands touch, how his name sounds when said.

He hopes his age isn't repulsive, or his chest hairs, or his catchy little phrases he loves to throw at them all the time.

He smiles over tea at them, hiding anxiety, Pop smiles back.


End file.
